


Ashes ashes

by 1Running_with_the_wolves



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, Drama, Hybrid - Freeform, Hydra, Infinity War, Irondad, Multi, OC, Red Room, Spider-Man - Freeform, female oc - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Running_with_the_wolves/pseuds/1Running_with_the_wolves
Summary: Ember. Sometimes it's a name sometimes it's a fire. Ashes will fall.OrEmber was a young girl forced to fight for Hydra, but she is rescued and Nick Fury takes custody of her. But the day before she goes on a field trip at school she knows something bad is coming. She knows that ashes will fall.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark and Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic!

"Ashes will fall"

Ember sat on top of a roof in Queens. She was dressed in leather and a mask, she had a gun hooked to her belt and knives hidden under her pant leg.

When Spiderman sat next to her she hardly acknowledged his presence as she sat watching the city. Spiderman then pulled up his mask just enough so his mouth isn't covered and takes out a sandwich and started eating it.

"Want some?" He offers his mouth full of food.

"Not today, it's spaghetti with the family tonight." She said still not looking at him. 

"Alright then." He said a bit of food coming out of his mouth as he spoke. Ember said nothing, she just watched as if something was going come out of nowhere."Something wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Ember said in a hushed, unsure voice. "Something bad is coming I can feel it." She sighs and shakes her head slightly. "It's probably nothing."

"If anything bad happens I can help you. The offer still stands, we could team up." Spiderman smiles offering once again to team up.

"No kid, your a hero I'm a vigilante. Wherever I go death fallows." Ember shrugged, she was actually only fourteen years old but she made sure it never showed. Peter was about to say something when her phone started to ring. "Sorry kid it's my friend Nickie I got to take this."

She steps a few feet away before answering. She instantly regretted bringing the phone so close to her ear.

"YOUNG LADY WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!"

"I was on my way already chill, I will be there in twenty minutes." Ember lied then hung up before Nick Fury could say anything else. Ember the said goodbye to Spiderman and left for home


	2. Farewell

Ember arrived ten minutes later then she had expected, and of course Fury was waiting at the door.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked the moment she entered the door.

"Out." Ember said peeling off her mask and placing it on the table. Nick Fury sighed deeply.

"I thought we agreed that you were not going out until you are fully healed," Nick said pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is not a punishment, it's to keep you safe."

"I was raised by red room, trained by Hydra, and not to mention Saturdays training with Maria, I can take care of myself!" Ember flinched at the anger in her voice. "Sorry. It-I am not week is what I am saying. You don't need to worry, I can look after myself."

"I know you aren't week, but I also know that a lot of people want to hurt you, so please, for the love of god, listen to me." Nick said his voice even and calm. Ember nods. "Good, I am making dinner right now. You should go upstairs and work on whatever homework you have." 

Ember nodded and went upstairs. She changed into a black cropped top and yoga pants. She turned on a Little Mix song and began her school work. After a few minutes she got up and started to dance. She danced across the floor with such grace, she never stumbled or missed a beat. She continued this until she was called for dinner. 

Nothing eventful happened the rest of the night.

_________line break bob_______

Ember woke early the next morning and got ready for school, she put her hair in a bun, she put on black leggings and a cropped hoodie, she also had military boots that hid the knifes she had for emergencies. Then she packed her backpack, it had all her school books but she also put about twenty energy bars in it. Ember was sure that she being paranoid but something deep inside her was sure that something bad was coming. Something that made her feel cold and alone. 

It was when she was on the bus for a field trip that things went south. Suddenly a boy, Ned she believed his name was, started screaming and pointing at a space ship. 

She then saw something that surprised her, not that she wasn't surprised when she saw the space ship, Peter, the shy smart kid, jumped out the window and suddenly was wearing a Spider-Man suit. She had her assumption but this proved everything.

At this point of the kids on the bus were making a commotion at that point.

"What's a matter with you kids, haven't you seen an alien space ship before? Mr Stan "legend" Lee said as all the kids panicked.

Ember knew she had to do something, but something told her that this would be the last time she saw her favourite bus driver. So she walked up to him and gave him a hug. 

"Thank you for making this universe wonderful." She said softly as she let go of him. "Goodbye old friend."  
Ember then crawled out the window Peter opened.


	3. Shooting for the stars

"When the world ends, I want to be surrounded by friends."

Ember paused for a second questioning herself. The ship was leaving and she didn't have much time to choose, she pulled her hoodie over her face and started to fly fallowing the ship quickly. 

Ember had similar powers as scarlet witch and was a subject of many of the same experiments, even meeting the woman once or twice. She caught up and managed to get in moments before it left earths atmosphere. 

Ember heard alarms blaring when she got in so she hid herself in a corner until they stopped. She then fallowed the sounds of an argument in English. 

Once she had found where it was coming, she watched quietly for a little while before decided to reveal herself. The moment she got out every weapon was being pointed at her. Peter's eyes got big the moment he recognized her.

"Ember what are you doing on an alien space ship?" Peter asked lowering his hands. 

"You know my name I'm touched." Ember joked in a fake voice, the two of them never spoke at school. "Well you kept asking and asking to team up so I thought why not?

Peter's jaw dropped.

"Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Tony asked.

"Heck? Dr. Strange questioned.

"They are kids." Tony said rolling his eyes. "Well?"

"Peter, well spiderman, and I usually meet up after our work is done. But it is a mask on occasion so we didn't no who the other was until now." Ember said calmly. " My da- Nick Fury has been wondering who you are for some time now."

"YOUR Nick Fury?" Tony questions. "Isn't he a little old for you?"

"Yes, yes he is. Nick Fury is my adoptive father. I was rescued by shield when I was eleven from a Hydra base. They had been planning on making me the new winter soldier because all the others were killed." 

"It's hard to picture." Tony said bursting out laughing. He is laughing so hard that tears start coming out his eyes.

"So wait your younger then me?" Peter said finally recovered.

"Yep." Ember said popping the P. "Two year actually."

" But you always are calling me kid or jr or squirt." 

"Hey! Kid is my thing!" Tony complained. " you can call him squirt though." 

Ember shook hands with him.

"I am Ember." She introduces herself.

"I imagine that you already know who I am." 

"Your ego proceeds you mr Stark." Ember mocked. 

"How did you get on the spaceship?" Peter asked as Tony let out a hurt sound. 

"I flew." Ember explained nothing more but walked up to the screen. "Are we alone on this ship?" 

"Yes, our host took a walk outside." Tony said.

"Are we returning to earth?" Ember said looking at her wrist watch. I am going to my friends farm for BBQ tonight at six."

"Unfortunately we didn't know of your presence and we are on route to wherever the ship is taking us." Dr strange said finally speaking. 

"I always wanted to see space." Ember said. 

"You going to dub her too?" Strange asked Tony. Before he could speak Peter spoke up.

"Can I please Mr Stark!?" Peter asked giddy like a little kid. " Now that I am an Avenger can I dub people?"

"Sure kid but don't go dubbing civilians." Tony said reluctantly. 

Peter then put his arm on both her shoulders and announced her as an avenger. 

The ship entered orbit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice landing." Ember's words dripping with sarcasm. "I wish I could call Lila and tell you her I won't be the." 

" Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something…And I end up eating you, I’m sorry." Peter said descending from above. 

"Don't worry," Ember comforted him. "If they do I won't hesitate to kill you. Needs of the many and all that jazz.

"I am trying to say something is coming." Peter says and as if on cue a grenade rolls in. 

"Everyone get back!" Ember shouts, and hastily everyone backs away from the thing. Three people run into view. A fight then breaks out. Ember starts fighting the bigger man with Tony and proves to be excellent at hand to hand combat. Ember had him in her grip while Tony pointed his weapon at him.

"Every one stay as you are and chill the F out," The other man says a gun to Peter's head. "Where is Gamora?"

"I will do you one better, who's Gamora?

"I'll do you one better, why is Gamora?"

"I'll do you one better, How's Gamora?" Ember asked chuckling slightly as she often did when she was worried.

"Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I’m gonna French fry this little freak." He said putting more pressure on Peter's head.

"Shoot him and we will shoot your dude." Ember taunts. Tony has a worried expression.

"Do it Quill, I can take it." The hostage said."

"No he can't." The Bug lady said.

"She's right, you can't." Strange said.

"Oh yeah? You don’t wanna tell me where she is? That’s fine. I’ll kill all three of you and beat it out of Thanos myself. Starting with you."

"Wait, what, Thanos? All right, let me ask you this one time. What master do you serve?" Strange asks.

"What am I supposed to say? "Jesus"?" The man, Quill said.

"Your from earth?"

"Not earth Missouri." He said like he was so clever. Ember rolled her eyes.

"That on earth idiot." Ember said annoyed. "Why are you bothering us then?" 

"So you're not with Thanos?" Peter asked.

" With Thanos? No, I’m here to kill Thanos. He took my girl- Wait, who are you?" 

"We're the Avengers man." Peter said his mask coming off.

"Your the ones Thor told us about." The girl said.

"You know Thor?"

"Yeah. tall guy not very good looking." Ember scoffs. "Needed saving."

"Where is he now?"

Everything is explained and they start taking Scientific readings. Ember being not well educated in the subject rests her back on a part of the ship and pulling out a book to read. She is deeply in to it when she hears from Strange that they only have three chances at winning this.

"Well when have the odds ever been in my favour. But a wise man said once "I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work". We have electricity in almost every house on earth, thanks to him." 

Peter smiled hopefully, something he wouldn't do for a long time after this. 

Thanos appears in front of Strange.

"Shit." Ember muttered at the sight of him.


	5. In the end (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the story a bit from the movie, I actually had Endgame as the story I wanted to write with this character but she has to much to deal with infinity war for it to be skipped. 
> 
> I am going to try something different with this chapter and write it directly from Ember's point of view. 
> 
> Love y'all   
> Midnight

"Shit." Was all I could say when I saw him. Other than that weird antenna chick I saw before this was my first time seeing an alien. You might wonder how this is possible since New York was flooded with aliens a few years ago and it was all over the news. Unfortunately for me I was being trained by HYDRA and hadn't seen much of the outside world. It was when I was ten that I was rescued. I have been raised by Fury ever since.

Anyways there he stood, purple, big, and actually quite intimidating, well as intimidating as you can be when you are purple. Every one began to fight and of course so did I. But something was off about all this, I ran to fight but he took me in his grasp a moment after I began to attempt to attack him.

"Hello little one." He began. Everyone stopped fighting him because he had hid large hand wrapped around my body that I could not escape. " Don't worry I shall make this as painless as possible."

He then reached out for my neck but stopped short. I tried to keep my breathing even and grab the knife that was under my belt without drawing attention. He the reached out to my ear and before I had time to react he pulled out my hearing aids. Ever since I was little and an experiment went wrong I have been deaf. Only Fury and Clint knew, not even the teachers at school knew. Now I felt scared. 

For me silence is dangerous. I was trained without my hearing aids, so I always felt danger when I couldn't tell what was going on. I nearly cried when he crushed them in his hands. Then they cam up to my neck, I tried not to breathe out or panic as I felt the air supply dry up. I felt like I was falling. So this was death, can't say I'm a fan.


	6. It doesn't even matter (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to go back to third person with this one.

Ember's face turned purple, but her body was relaxed, it almost looked like she might already be dead. 

"I will give you the stone!" Strange said and unlocked it from it's case. Thanos dropped the girl and Peter ran to check if she was alive. He sighed and gave Tony a thumbs up. He then leaves. 

Mantis goes and wakes up Ember.

"Please tell me this isn't hell." Ember mumbled. " I really wanted to see the gates of heaven first, just a peak."

"Ember you are alive." Peter said. 

"I promise I wasn't that bad, really. I only did as I had been told, I thought of the people I obeyed as parents. honour your mother and father and that stuff."

"Ember come on, your alive." Peter begs.

"Is this because I didn't believe in you? To be fair you did fu-screw up my life. I was a kid, I was always told that my mother was a dead. That she was a traitor, why would you make me deal with that."

"Em-" Peter was saying but Strange interrupted.

"Peter she is deaf." He said and sat next to him and Ember. He then slightly shook her. She opened her eyes more and turned her face to him. She then moved her hands to feel her ears. Strange used ASL to speak to her.

"You hearing aids were destroyed." Ember nodded softly.

"Okay." Her voice was flat. "Sorry I didn't say."

Strange was about to say something when he all the sudden felt himself be ripped cell by cell apart until he turned to dust. The. Other also started turning to dust. All the guardians, except for nebula were gone.

"Mr. Stark... you don't look so good." Peter said as his mentor- his father paled.

"I don't want to go Peter." He tried to keep a brave face. "I am sorry." 

He then turned to dust. Peter cried holding the dust in his hands. 

"I am sorry Mr Stark." He sobbed. 

"We came to save the universe, in the end, none of it mattered." Ember said. Tears fell down her face. "We need to get home and tell my dad he will know what to do." 

Ashes filled the air.

"Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down."

The issue was that they still stood there and it hurt more then it would have if they turned to ash.


	7. Chapter 7

They were stuck in space. Ember, Nebula, and Peter were running out of food and life support was failing. Nebula had made it her job to be the responsible adult (since she was the only adult there no one argued). She tried to make Peter Smile, she also tried to remove parts of her to construct an object that would help Ember hear since no one knew sign language. The problem was she was an alien, raised in an abusive home, and didn't have any training in parenting or babysitting. 

"My sister then fought me-" she stopped noticing that Peter was sound asleep,his head resting against the table. Ember then got up from the wall she had been sitting against and sat at the table. 

"My dad will fix this." She said her voice scratchy. "I know you are trying hard to help, he just feels alone, his parents died, then his uncle, and now Mr Stark. He just needs time." 

Nebula was going to say something but Ember returned to her spot on the floor, unable to hear anything. A tear fell down her cheek. She was scared but also sure that her dad was trying to fix everything.

The ship suddenly lurched. Ember looked at Nebula and Peter who had woken up, both we surprised as well. Peter got up quickly and nearly fell over in the process looked out the window.

"Guys you are going to want to see this." Peter said waving his hand. Both of them got up and rushed to the window. A woman was pushing them. The stars were moving quickly as they flew through space. They suddenly slowed down. They were above earth. 

"What the-" They were landing. 

Soon they saw earth's surface come into view. Captain America and a few others were there. No Nick Fury. Ember's mind was raising, why wasn't he there? Did he not know what happened to her? She pulled out her phone to quickly check her messages, there was a few from Lila, Two from Clint, and fifty-two messages from Fury. She would deal with those in a moment because right now they had landed. Peter ran out first Ember and Nebula in tow. He was apologizing profusely.

"I couldn't do anything." He said and Pepper even though she was crying rubbed his back and told him it was not his fault. Ember and Nebula stood there awkwardly for a moment before Nebula went to speak with Natasha. 

"The girl can't hear anything." She said before even introducing herself. Natasha Nodded and started to sign to her.

"Are you okay, there is a lot of bruises on your neck." Natasha signed looking the girl over to figure out if she was a threat.

"I'm fine." Ember said her voice hoarse. "Can you call Nick Fury? I am Ember Ash Nova Winters, his ward." 

"I am sorry," Natasha signed after a moment. "He turned to dust, I remember him mentioning you a few times." 

Ember's heart skipped a beat. Breathing became a struggle. Quickly she steadied her breathing.

"Oh-okay." Tears burned the back of her eyes. "I need to call my friend." 

Ember stepped away from the group and called Clint knowing that it would be a bad idea to put all this on her friend's shoulders. There was no answer. She called again with the same result. 

"Are you okay?" Captain America asked her, but she couldn't hear him. The tears feel down her face freely as she silently cried. Steve put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped and quickly wiped away her tears. 

"I can't hear you I'm deaf." Steve quickly takes out his notebook and a pen and asks what was wrong. "My father was turned to dust and now I can't get ahold of the only other person I trust." 

'Is there anything that I can do?' He writes. Ember shakes her head.

"Maybe call shield." Steve looks confused. "My father is Nick Fury, he adopted me after Clint, one of his agents, saved me from HYDRA."

Steve sits there for a moment before calling someone over.

'This is Bucky, he was captured by HYDRA. I will be back, stay with him.' Ember Nodded. Steve handed him the notepad and pen, then ran to talk to Natasha.


	8. Memories or nightmares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this one will mostly be a flashback and a bit violent ( but hey if you watch marvel then this is nothing)

Ember tensed when she saw Bucky. 

_______5 years ago______ 

Blood was flowing from the many cuts all over Ember's body. 

"За последние несколько недель она значительно улучшилась" (She has improved greatly over the last few weeks) a Russian Hydra soldier said. "Романова выиграла бои у многих зимних солдат." ({last name not translated} has won many fights against the winter soldiers). 

Ember sat there unable to hear their conversation. Maybe if she did her life would have been different after her freedom was given to her. Her fists were a purple-blue, she had fresh cut on her arm against scars old and young. Her eyes were blue with bruises. 

"Senden Sie den nächsten Soldaten ein, um gegen Romanova zu kämpfen." The other man said and another soldier was brought to fight her.

The first thing Ember noticed about the man was his eyes seemed lifeless, the eyes of someone who had no thoughts only orders. A mindless drone like the rest of them.

She held up her fists and had only her toes on the ground. When he took his first swing she quickly dodged jumping, maybe even skipping, out of the way.

"You missed." She spoke in English, though she only knew five, German, Russian, English, French, and Japanese. 

He stopped just for a moment there was a flicker of life in his eyes. Ember almost laughed as she kicked him, hard, in the ribs. A loud crack could be heard. Ember would say something in every language she knew until a spark of life, perhaps even emotions, entered her enemies eyes, then she would use it to her advantage. 

He stumbled back for a moment and then his eyes went dark once again. He took another swing but just gazed her as she jumped away.

"I have been learning to fight since I was a child." She aimed to punch his gut. He stepped out of the way. "I shot my first gun when I was four. "He tried to kick her feet out of under her. she stumbled but quickly recovered. "I won my first fight when I was seven." She hit him in the Nose. "My first kill was when I was eight." She went for his groin with her knee, it hit the target. He rolled over onto the floor. Quickly she put all her weight on him until she was told the fight was over. 

"Good evening." She then stood up, bowed, and then walked away. She had been doing this for a long time, she didn't need to think. She didn't realize that she was just like those soldiers.

_____4 years ago from present _____

Scars littered the thin figure's body. She had no name except the one she had given herself for when she was undercover, no one suspected a child. She had been a number all her life. She had heard people of high ranks saying a name when they referred to her. Romanova she believed they said though she was not sure. 

The last few days though Ember started to not trust them. It had been long since she had left red room to come here and in those few years she had never seen anyone near her age. But now she was kept in a cage whenever she was not fighting or being worked on by the "doctors". The fights were slowing and they were working on her, changing her. Sometimes she felt as though she was being used as a robot, fallowing ordered and not asking questions. She was not a human, no she didn't believe she was one. She was something different, a program. 

One night there was a lot of shouting and yelling outside her cage, not that she could hear because she had not been given her hearing aids that day. Suddenly she saw a few people fighting everyone there. They did this until everyone one was on the ground. She sat there unsure if she should say anything or hide locked away. 

"Hi, I am deaf and I don't have hearing aids. Would one of you kind people let me out. I won't fight if it makes you feel better." Her words were slightly slurred and her voice was rough. She hadn't had hearing aids for weeks and it was taking it's toll. 

Two men argued for a moment before the one who brought a bow and arrows to a gun fight walked up to her and signed for her to back up. She had been suprised that someone knew ASL but did as told. He then took out a gun and shot off the lock. He opened the door and put out his hand that has one hearing aid in it. Ember took it and put it in her right ear. 

"I always carry around a spare just in case." He said and showed her his ears. "How old are you kid?" 

"I am-" she paused unsure. "Ten I believe." 

"Oh, and what is your name?" He said a loud explosion was in another room and two men ran to check it out. She thought about trying to escape but something made her think otherwise.

"I call Myself Ember Ash Nova Winters." She said quietly. "I don't really have a name, just a number. I picked out my name because I felt like it suited my life. Ember and Ash like fire, because I am destructive. And Nova Winters because it means New snow, fresh with new opportunities." 

"Your a smart little Lady." He said his eyes were filled with wory about the girl. He pulled out a chocolate bar. "Here eat this. When was the last time you ate?"

"A little bit ago, maybe yesterday." She said thinking.

"All the data was destroyed, all of this was for nothing." A man said coming into the room. Clint gave him a sharp look.

"I am Clint by the way." He said turning his attention back to the girl. "Will you come with us?" 

Ember thought for a moment then nodded. Maybe she was human after all.

_______present day_______

"Hello soldier." Ember greeted

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and review, I would love pointers!


End file.
